Total Eclipse Of The Heart
by Luinwathien
Summary: Mya Hobbs has been bullied by Marcus Flint since her first year. Now, starting her fifth year, she decides she's got enough of it, she decides to fight back. Warning; this may become a Mary Sue. Don't like, don't read. Please review ?
1. Prologue

1.**A/N: I don't own anything except for my OC's Mya and Hannah, all the rest belongs to the wonderful J.K Rowling. Ok, so this is a Marcus Flint/oc story, don't like don't read. Enjoy the prologue. **

**---**

_The laughter died away as the group disappeared from my sight._

_A single tear rolled down my cheek. Slowly, I lifted my hand to my head. Chewing gum in my hair, well, it could've been worse. _

_For a few __seconds, I stared at my auburn-coloured locks, the pink sticky material looked slightly wet. I made a face and felt my throat constrict. My breathing turned irregular and I struggled hard not to cry._

_I would have to cut it, my beautiful long red locks, I would have to cut them short._

"_Mya!" I heard the voice, oh yes, I heard it. But I didn't look up, I continued staring at the tree before me, at the carvings into the dark wood. It reminded me of myself; you could cut it, hurt the tree as many times as you wanted, it would never defend itself. The tree would never defend itself._

"_Mya !!" The voice turned concerned. "Mya !!!" Now it was downright panicking. Suddenly I was pulled into a soothing embrace. "Oh Mya, what have they done to you ?"_

_My shoulders started shaking and before I knew it, a sob escaped my lips. And another one, and another one._

_My arms went to the person's shoulders and I buried my face into its neck. The soft scent of lavender made me realise it was Hannah that was holding me. And I broke down, I broke completely down._


	2. The first meeting

2.** A/N: I've said it before and I'll say it again; I don't own anything except for my Oc's. If you notice any spelling mistakes, please let me know. :) I think I may have made some stupid mistakes seeing as English isn't my native language :p . **

**P.S: please let me know what you thought of the chapter ?**

**Enjoy**

**---**

"Hiding in the Library again, I see."

I jumped and dropped my book; it fell to the floor with a heavy thump. With my hand still clutched to my chest, I spun around.

"Don't do that!" I hissed when I came face to face with a smug smirking Thomas Carlson, a fellow Hufflepuf and friend of mine.

"Do what?" he asked innocently, smirk still in place. "You know what." I rolled my eyes, "Really Thomas, sometimes I wonder if the sorting hat didn't mistake your house. I think you'd do well in Slytherin. I turned to retrieve the heavy leather book and stalked towards a table in a far quite corner of the library, Thomas on my heels. "Well, the Sorting hat considered Slytherin." I stopped walking, shocked. "The sorting hat wanted to put YOU in Slytherin?" I asked incredulously.

"You really need to make up your mind, Hobbs. I thought you just said yourself that I'd do well in Slytherin.

I plopped down in a chair, my eyes never leaving his face. "Well yes, but I was JOKING." He sat opposite me and pulled one of my books towards him.

"If you really want to know, the hat wanted to put me in Slytherin because I am a pureblood and the rest of my family was in Slytherin, too." He explained. I made a face. I tried picturing him with Slytherin green robes and a sneer on his face, the picture just didn't seem right to me.

"What made it change its mind?" I asked curiously, shaking my head trying to get rid of that image.

Thomas heaved his shoulders. "Don't know, I just didn't want to be in Slytherin, I guess."

"But your family was in Slytherin." I stated, opening my book and pulling a quill from my bag.

"Yes, but I met some Slytherin's on the train and,...they didn't seem too friendly to me, so..." he broke of.

Suddenly an image of a small brown-haired boy with dozens of freckles came to my mind.

"Oh, you were the kid that got hexed on your first day?" I asked, remembering my first year.

"Yep, that's me." Thomas nodded. "So, back to my original question; hiding in the library again ?"

'Damn it' I cursed inwardly. He noticed. "This is the only place were he won't follow me." I shrugged. "Some peace and quiet, you know ?" I placed my quill at the top of my parchment and started scribbling; _Werewolves and how to recognise them. _I paused and chewed on the quill, it was one of those sugar quills, from that joke shop in Hogsmeade. The sugary flavour made me sigh in contentment.

"You shouldn't let him walk all over you, you know." Thomas said quietly. " I mean, how long has this been going on ? Three years, four ?"

"Four." I admitted. "Since my first day on the Hogwarts express." I fell silent as I remembered that day.

_Flashback._

_I struggled to pull the heavy trunk alongside me. The train corridor was very crowdie and I kept bumping into people._

"_Watch where you're going !" Someone shouted. I was roughly pushed aside, my shoulder bumped into a door and I yelped._

_Finally, I found an empty compartment and I dragged my trunk with me, letting it drop as soon as I slid the door closed._

_I squealed, jumping up and down. I still couldn't believe it. I was going to a Magic school, a real one ! ME, Mya Hobbs, to Hogwarts ! Still smiling brightly, I pulled my wand from my jeans pocket. The brown polished wood glistered in the sunlight. I scrunched my eyes closed and tried to remember a spell. "Lamo, Limo, Lulo, Lumo ?", I couldn't remember the right words, but I tried anyway. Waving my wand like I had seen in the movies, I said in a grave voice: Lumo ! I watched as my wand emitted a grey puff of smoke. "Hmmmm, not the right one I think." _

_After a few more tries, I gave up and went to sit on the couch. Feeling a tad __disappointed, I pulled out a copy of Lizzie McGuire and started reading. I always liked Lizzie McGuire. She was clumsy and reminded me of myself. I pushed a stray lock of red hair out of my face and became absorbed in my book. So absorbed that I didn't notice the door open and three people walk in._

"_Don't mind if we sit here ?" A deep voice asked, before I could answer, I was roughly pulled from the couch, sending me straight towards the floor were I landed with a heavy thud. His companions snickered and stepped over me. I looked up from the floor, bewildered and frightened. They were sitting on the couch now. The largest of them had black-hair and brown eyes with broad shoulders. The two others were blond and blue-eyed. All three of them wore green cloaks with silver badges pinned to their chests. They were at least three years older than me._

_I started pulling myself from the floor but I was quickly pushed down again. The black-haired guy had put his foot on my back and was smirking nastily at me. Fear gripped me and waves of panic washed through my body. What did this guy want ? What had I done? "Let me go." I __squeaked in a small, weak voice._

"_You're not a pureblood, are you ?" He sneered, pushing his foot harder on my back, making it more difficult for me to breathe. His companions snickered "What's a pureblood ?" I managed to ask, frightened beyond believe and struggling to breathe._

"_Marcus, I believe it's yet another Mudblood." One of the blonds sneered. The other two snickered. "Those things breed like Rabbits." _

_Though I didn't knew what 'Mudblood' meant I knew that it wasn't something positive. "You've got a lot to learn, Muddy." The black haired one, Marcus, said. He lifted his foot and hoisted me up by my collar. "When the Purebloods enter, the Mudbloods go down." He made a slicing gesture with his other hand and his mates snickered yet again. I started to feel dizzy from fear._

"_Is that understood ?" I nodded and tried to hold back the tears. "Let me go, I swear I will leave and never disturb you again." I begged._

"_She's a fast learner." _

"_Already begging." Marcus smiled smugly at me. "Good Mudblood, tell me, what's your name ?" _

"_M..MMM ...MM M...Mya." I stuttered. "Mya Hobbs." _

_The cruel laughter started again._

"_Mya." Marcus leant in and curled a lock of red hair around his finger. His face close to mine. Then he did something that nearly made me faint. He leant in and buried his face in my hair. Terror washed over me and I stiffened. He inhaled deeply, his warm breathe on my neck made goosebumps appear all over my body, and not in a good way. I closed my eyes and took shaky breaths. 'Please make this be over soon. Please let me go.'_

"_Such a shame about the blood. I can already tell you guys that this Mudblood is going to make some pureblood a fine whore someday." The others hauled with laughter, and finally the tears fell down my cheeks. Was he going to rape me ?_

"_Please let me go ?" I choked out, my heartbeat thumped painfully against my chest and I started seeing black spots._

"_I already know a pet name for you; Red." Marcus continued as if he hadn't heard me. His friends joined him in his laughter. _

_And then, then the door opened, revealing a very angry looking Guy. He was tall with read hair and his face was full of freckles._

"_What's going on in here?" he bellowed._

_I was safe._

_End Flashback._

I blinked and looked back at Thomas. Marcus had really scared me that day, and from then on, I became a victim. A victim to his cruel jokes and he never let an opportunity pass to insult me. I just ignored him, thinking he would tire of pestering me and would choose another victim. How wrong I was.

He had never laid a hand on me, except for bumping his shoulder into mine every time he passed me in the corridors. But that didn't make his snide remarks less hurtful.

And here I am, four years later, starting my fifth year. I actually had been hoping Flint would have graduated last year so that I would finally have a peaceful year at Hogwarts. You can imagine my '**joy' **when I found out he would have to do the year again.

"Earth to Mya Hobbs, are you still with me ?" Thomas waved a hand in front of my face and I snapped out of my daze. "Yes, I'm still with you." I smiled at him and picked up my quill again.

"Let's finish the assignment, shall we ?" I asked.

"Alright, Alright. Just change the topic." Thomas gave in. "But we will talk about this, later." He said firmly.

"Deal." I gave in.


	3. Adonis

3.

"Hmmmpffff."

It seemed like bumping into people was becoming a habit of mine. For the third time today I found myself sprawled over the cold hard floor, books all over the place, too. My hair, which I had forgotten to tie back, hung over my face, making me look like some kind of crazy person. Seemed like I scared the boy that had bumped into me too, because he mumbled something that sounded like; "twilnnehaappagggaiin" and then he ran.

Confused, I watched him disappear.

"Need some help?" an unfamiliar voice asked. Grumbling something unattractive, I accepted the person's hand and stood, brushing myself off. "Thank you very much." I said, looking up to my rescuer.

And then it happened, like in those movies you see,...Music started to play and Whammm, there he was.

There he was standing. My Adonis, my Hercules, my prince charming. Intense grey eyes, curly black hair that framed his perfect sun-tanned face and the cutest smile I had ever seen,...Tall dark handsome stranger.

Unconsciously, my hand went up to smooth my hair. I heavily regretted not to have combed my hair this morning. "Errrr." I began, realizing I had been staring for quite some time now. "Err, Hi, My name is Mya Hobbs."

Damn. I had not just said that. I flushed, realizing how stupid that had sounded. Sure, just leave it to Mya Hobbs to make a complete fool of herself,...

But to my surprise, he just laughed, making me swoon even more. Oh god , best not to stand here all day, I was sure I would melt otherwise.

"Terry Mint." Adonis introduced himself. Terry Mint. I repeated the name in my mind, immediately growing fond of it. Honestly, had anything else sounded so perfect ?

As I stood there, staring dumbly into space, a goofy grin on my face. Adonis reassembled my books. "Here you are." He handed me my books back. I still didn't say anything, I just couldn't quit staring, a dark blush on my cheeks.

'Get a grip, Mya !' I yelled mentally. Shaking my head, I smiled shakily. "Thh TTHH Thanks." I stuttered.

"No problem." Adonis, no, Terry said. Looking at his black and blue tie, I realised he was in Ravenclaw. "Your in Ravenclaw." I exclaimed, clapping a hand over my mouth. Go Mya !

"And you're a Hufflepuf." He smirked. I nodded dumbly. "Yes I am." Way to go, you're going to scare him away with your smart remarks.

Trying to look cool, I straightened my shoulders and flipped my hair, succeeding in hitting my face. Fck.

Good grieving, is it Friday the thirteenth or something?.

"Errrmm.I have potions now." I said, trying to repair some of the damage. "Great. See you around." he hesitated, "Mya." he finished, and my knees went all wobbly. "See you, Terry." I said, smiling warmly, suddenly feeling all warm and Fuzzy inside.

The rest of my way to the dungeons, I was on cloud nine. A huge improvement seeing as I usually felt like I was going to my burial when I went down there,...

Suddenly, something hard smacked into my shoulder, I shrieked as I went tumbling to the floor, landing with a hard smack.

"Watch where you're going, Mudblood." A cold cruel voice sneered.

Was it just me or did Marcus Flint sound even more angry than usual. No, scratch angry. Furious was more like it.

Oh god, what had I done now ?


	4. Let the battle begin

4.

**-Previous chapter**

"Watch where you're going, Mudblood." A cold cruel voice sneered.

Was it just me, or did Marcus Flint sound even more angry than usual? No, scratch angry. Furious was more like it.

Oh god, what had I done now?

Okay, stay calm. Keep breathing, that's the key. You're alone with Flint in the corridor, in the dungeons...that's not the end of the world. _But it could very well be the end of your life. _I quickly shook my head. Positive thoughts, Mya, think positive.

I stumbled to my feet and backed up against the wall, trying to put more space between myself and the fast approaching Marcus Flint.

"What do you want, Flint?!" I snapped, trying not to show my fear.

He didn't answer. He slowed his pace, looking like a wild animal stalking his prey. I gulped audibly. Oh no,no,no,no,...this couldn't be happening. Why me ? Why didn't I just wait for Thomas to escort me ?

Of all the times I'd seen Flint angry, this must have been the worst. His eyes were almost black, making my breathe hitch in fear. It didn't help matters that he was extremely tall and broad-shouldered,...

Three feet, I pushed my back against the wall, eyes wide, two feet, one,...

He was standing right in front of me now...I could feel his body heath, his warm breathe on my face.

What was he doing ?

_Thump thump thump._ My heart was beating so hard against my chest that it almost hurt.

"What are you doing ?" I squeaked, trying to look up at him. My head barely reached his shoulder.

He chuckled. That's right, he had the guts to actually chuckle. Anger rose within me. Who did he think he was, cornering me like this ?

"Look Flint, I don't have time for this." I didn't know were this sudden courage came from but I managed to push against his chest, "Move !" I hissed slightly hysteric. I didn't like him being so close to me. "My My, Mudblood, in a hurry are we ?" he whispered, a smirk on his lips.

I suppressed a shudder. No matter how much I hated to admit it. Flint was still in control, and he knew it.

"That's none of your business, Flint." I said, still trying to push him backwards. It was like trying to push a brick wall. He wouldn't budge. "Now let me go, I've done nothing wrong." I lifted my hands to give him another shove, he captured them lazily with one hand. I gasped at the contact. What the hell ?

I looked at him with wide eyes. "What are you doing ?" My voice sounded weak and frightened.

"Still the frightened little mouse, are we ?" He lowered his head till his eyes were the same height as mine. Blue met brown/black and a shudder went down my spine. "I saw you with Mint in the corridor." he hissed. "Flirting were we, Mudblood ?" He squeezed my arms, "Trying to whore yourself into the filthy Ravenclaw's bed ?" My mouth dropped open in disbelief. I glared at him, furious.

My eyes narrowed and suddenly I had enough, I was tired of it. So this was what it was about, wasn't it ? He wanted a fight ? He'd get one.

"First of all, my name is not Mudblood. It's Mya. M-Y-A. But I can understand that you don't know how to spell, Marcus, don't worry." I pronounced his name like it was dirt sticking to my shoe. "Secondly what I do with Terry isn't YOUR business, it's mine and MINE alone !" I shouted the end of the sentence and was pleased to see my words had an effect on Flint. For a moment, he looked shocked. Without waiting for a reply, I threw my full weight at him, making him stumble a couple of steps backwards and I slipped under his arm.

My courage only lasted till then because as soon as I was free, I started running. I ran all the way to Potions, without looking back.

Let the battle begin.


	5. My Mudblood

**A/N: I'm not completely sattisfied with this chapter and I plan on changing it a bit tomorrow, but if anyone would tell me what he/she thinks of it I would gladly take the advice in considderation.**

Keep looking at your book.

Keep looking at your book. Keep looking. Don't look up. Keep looking down. Down.Down.Down.

I inhaled a shaky breathe and with trembling hands I turned the yellowing page._ 'Your doing fine Mya, just keep going now.'_

**The four founders of Hogwarts; Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, Helga Hufflepuf and Rowena Ravenclaw...**

"He's still glaring at you, you know?" Hannah informed me. I briefly closed my eyes. "I know." I whispered back. And indeed I knew. I knew. I could feel his eyes boring into me but I refused to look up, afraid of what I would see if I did. Doing my homework in the library hadn't been such a good idea after all...

Dipping my quill in the ink, I started writing. Big slow strokes, trying to concentrate only on my writing.

It was useless.

Slowly, I lifted my eyes from the parchment.

Big mistake.

His intense gaze hit me full force and I gasped quietly. His black eyes were narrowed and his lips were drawn into a thin line. My breathing quickened. Merlin, I was so going to get it. This look he was giving me was ten times worse than the one I received in the dungeons. I could feel my heartbeat accelerate.

_thump.thump.thump.thump._

His lips curled into a sneer and he nodded once. Confirming the silent promise his eyes held; 'You wait.'

I ducked my head again. Panicking. "You're going back to the common room with me, aren't you?" I squeaked, silently berating myself for my cowardice. _You see, this is the reason why you're in Huffelpuf._

Hannah glared at Flint. "Of course Mya, Do you want me too...?"

"No, no." I broke her of. "I mean, there's no need to, I'll handle him myself." Seeing the look she send me, I quickly added; "Later."

_Liar_

I could see she didn't believe me, but she nodded none the less. "Just go put you're books back and I'll finish the assignment." Her eyes held the unspoken promise.

_Later._

But I was too grateful to worry about that now. I'd gladly discuss this issue with Hannah everyday rather than facing Flint.

I assembled the books and quickly made my way towards the far end of the library. The restricted section. I had gotten permission from Professor McGonagall to read some of these books concerning Transfiguration mixed with the Dark Arts.

Approaching the dusty bookshelves, I allowed myself to smile. I had avoided the confrontation with Flint, for now.

I watched the way she bit her bottom lip, the way she passed her hands through her hair. Signs of nervousness, she was nervous. Probably scared, too. I smirked inwardly, she was still afraid of me; the big bad Slytherin. And with reason. She should be afraid of me.

That was the way things should be, I thought bitterly. I had given up on asking myself why, why should things be that way? Well, because that's the way I was raised. That's the way we all were raised. The way we Pureblood's were raised.

Now you mustn't go thinking; "Aw, Poor Flint, he's just pretending to hate Mudblood's because his parents say he must" Because that's not true. Because I really hate Mudblood's. They are vile, they are dirty, and they are unworthy of Magic. But somehow, I made an exception for her. Don't ask me why. I don't know. I just do. I just do make an exception for her...

She was my Mudblood. My vile, dirty Mudblood. And although I would never admit it to her; I loved my vile, dirty mudblood.


End file.
